phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Presents Issue 27
The twenty-seventh issue of Disney Presents was released on 24 June 2010. It was a Phineas and Ferb style issue. It contained comic stories, a poster, activities and competitions. The free gift was a surfboard launcher. Top Secret Character biographies of Agent P, Phineas, Ferb,Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Jeremy, Lawrence, Linda, Buford and Baljeet. Comic stories Meet Phineas and Ferb! Introducing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Major Monogram. Dino-Might! Phineas and Ferb go to "Dino-World", and get the inspiration to clone a dinosaur to make the species active again. The boys then get a DNA of a dinosaur (which Ferb invented) to make the dinosaur. Isabella decides to name the dinosaur "Fluffy", because he's not. Fluffy then reaches out to Isabella, to get Pinky's ball. Candace goes to the beauty parlor to get Linda, but the ball lands in Candace's bike basket, making Fluffy go after her. Candace is getting tired, while Phineas realizes that Fluffy is attracted to all things red. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is introducing his "Sticky-inator" to Perry, which is set to make everything in the tri-state area unbearably sticky. Candace rides under the jet, Fluffy following and then eating the sticky-inator. Ferb gets the ball and launches it into "Dino-World". Candace drags Linda over to see it, but Linda thinks it is a fake dinosaur, telling all of them to go home for snacks. Jailhouse Doof After Perry thwarts Doofenshmirtz again, Carl suggests putting Doof in jail, which they do. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb attempt to break the world land speed record and then maybe a snack. Candace can't get Mom to bust them, so Candace decides to do the busting herself. In jail, Dr. Doofenshmirtz get his new cellmates to take over the tri-state area. After the test drive, Candace comes out dressed as Linda and "busts" Phineas and Ferb. Candace then accidentally presses a button which starts the rocket, making all of Linda's clothes fall off and Candace being dragged into the sky by the rocket. Later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces Perry to the Doofenshmirtz four, which is actually Doof's cellmates. Perry gets tired, but Candace flies past on the rocket, which leaves all of Doofenshmirtz and his jailbirds in their underpants. While Perry fights them, Candace ends up crashing into the house wall. Perry volunteers to bring Dr. Doofenshmirtz home, but dumps him in a pond. Ferb's Words of Wisdom Six pictures of Ferb, showing different actions in each one. Activities Four activities. Ferb Fletcher's Daunting Diction Match Ferb's phrases to the episode. Candace's Music Maker Circle the correct word to fit in Candace's new song about Jeremy. Make Your Own Perry Inaction Figure! Includes two ways to create a Perry inaction figure, like Phineas and Ferb did in "Toy to the World". Spot the Dooferences Spot the Differences between two pictures of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, one taken from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" and an edited one. Competitions Prize draw #1 Enter by 30 July, and you can win a Secret design notebook, an eye bugger, a secret catapult pen, a Ferb airzooker, a Transforming Perry, a Goo Pod and figure, a Grow Your Own Ferb, a Ferb-ulous figure, and an Action figure scene pack. 6 winners. Prize draw #2 Enter by 30 July, and you can win a signed picture from Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh", Phineas and Ferb soft toys, and a Disney XD goody bag for first place. For five runners-up, you can win Phineas and Ferb soft toys and a Disney XD goody bag. Episodes mentioned and references to *A reference to Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, in "Jailhouse Doof"; the rocket has a similar design to the Sun-beater 3000. *"The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "She's the Mayor" and "The Lemonade Stand" are mentioned as being brand new episodes to Disney XD UK in one of the competition pages. *In "Ferb Fletcher's Daunting Diction", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Mom's Birthday", "Hail Doofania!", "Run Away Runway, "Candace Loses Her Head", "S'Winter", "What Do It Do?" and "Perry Lays an Egg" are mentioned. *In "Dino-Might!" there is a reference to It's About Time!; a dinosaur is brought back to the 21st century. Goofs *In "Top Secret", Baljeet's surname is listed as "Patel". *In "Dino-Might!", a printing mistake means that page 15 is a duplicate of page 14. See also *Disney Presents Issue 31 Category:D